Te recordaré
by Aru97
Summary: Katniss ha pasado por mucho,quizás demasiado. Puede que por eso su fortaleza haya desaparecido tras esa nefasta noticia. Una enfermedad incurable. Este songfic va para HoeLittleDuck, por su 2 petición del Amigo Invisible del foro Días Oscuros. He de admitir que jamás había escrito algo parecido, pero espero que te guste!


La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, lo que permitía el paso de algunos copos de nieve, que llegaban hasta el alfeizar para después derretirse antes de llegar al suelo.

La habitación estaba medio vacía, con un montón de cajas amontonadas unas con otras, llenas hasta arriba de diversos objetos; camisas, zapatos, álbumes de fotos… Toda una vida guardada en unas pocas cajas de cartón.

Una mujer de pelo extremadamente corto recogía sus cosas con parsimonia, intentando no fijarse en cada detalle, en cada recuerdo que sus ojos descubrían, devolviéndola a aquellos años de felicidad y dolor.

Entonces cerró los ojos. Una punzada de dolor agudo recorrió su pecho y, como si se tratara de un cuchillo certero, incidió de forma implacable, obligándola a acuclillarse y ahogar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Katniss? –preguntó una nueva voz al final del pasillo. Ante la falta de respuesta los pasos se acercaron, hasta que una chica de pelo rojizo y gesto preocupado abrió la puerta de golpe –. ¡Katniss!

Corrió hasta llegar a su lado, agarrándola con fuerza para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –susurró ella, esbozando la sonrisa más verdadera que pudo –. Ha sido un ataque pasajero, no te preocupes.

-El doctor dijo que tuvieras cuidado con esos ataques pasajeros, Katniss, y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, sí –respondió agitando las manos con impaciencia –. Y ahora déjame, ¿Quieres? Necesito terminar de llenar las cajas.

-Eres imposible, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Katniss sonrió, sentándose en la cama mientras cerraba las solapas de una de las cajas.

-Lo sé, Johanna, lo sé.

* * *

El motor rugió con potencia, Johanna ajustó la palanca de marchas mientras Katniss ocupaba el lugar del copiloto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pronto el viejo vecindario del distrito 13, donde ambas habían decidió mudarse tras la aparición de la enfermedad de Katniss, quedó atrás.

Sólo había veinte casas y todas eran iguales, hechas de piedra blanca y con los tejados de color azul turquesa. En ellas residían personas ancianas, enfermas o que buscaban la tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Entre bosque y mar. Y cerca del centro de Tratamientos y Medicina Moderna.

Hacía unos meses que todo eso había empezado. No lograban encontrar el origen de aquella enfermedad, que actuaba como un cáncer pero no dejaba tumores ni metástasis que permitieran una vía operatoria. Tampoco parecía hacer efecto el tratamiento de quimioterapia, por lo que las opciones se le estaban acabando. Por ello viajaba rumbo a la residencia del hospital, donde podrían tratarla con mayor proximidad y alcance.

Katniss apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventana, observando el paisaje a su alrededor. A su mente llegaron de nuevo los recuerdos. Porque aunque había enfrentado su condición con entereza, todavía no se había hecho a la idea de morir. Aún era joven, a pesar de que su piel quebradiza, sus ojos cansados y la ausencia cada vez más latente de cabello. Suspiró, empañando el cristal de vaho.

Johanna la miró de reojo. Palpó la radio con su mano libre hasta que logró sintonizar una frecuencia aceptable. En aquel lugar tan alejado no solía captarse casi ninguna emisora. Una voz grave y alegre comenzó a entonar una melodía y ella subió el volumen, devolviendo su vista a la carretera.

Ambas siempre habían tenido una relación estrecha desde la caída del Capitolio. Katniss la ayudó a sobrepasar sus traumas como consecuencia de la tortura y ahora ella debía de devolverle el favor. Por ello se trasladó junto a ella en cuanto supo que su relación con Peeta Mellark había acabado. Jamás le preguntó el porqué y Katniss nunca la sacó de sus cavilaciones, a pesar de que Johanna se preguntaba una y otra vez el motivo de su ruptura.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó de pronto.

Katniss negó suavemente, boqueando con los labios para seguir la letra de aquella canción.

* * *

El vaso de cristal se deslizó entre sus dedos. Peeta observaba el leve bamboleo del líquido, cuyo color dorado centelleaba al entrar en contacto con la luz de la lámpara.

Se lo acercó entonces a sus labios, vaciando el contenido de un solo trago. Y, cuando sintió el ardor ante el paso del licor, cerró los ojos y echó la espalada hacia atrás, hasta quedar tumbado sobre la cama.

Los rayos de luz intentaban llegar a través de la persiana. Dándole una pobre y paupérrima iluminación a la estancia, la cual estaba dotada de una cama amplia, un escritorio y el armario de madera oscura.

Desde allí llegaban vestigios de una conversación más abajo.

-… Debes decirle algo, no puede seguir así –afirmó una voz dulce pero severa.

-… No puedo… Sigue echándola de menos… No puedo cambiar eso –respondió otra más grave.

-Ya han pasado unos meses… Encerrado siempre ahí… Va a enfermar…

Peeta se incorporó, dejando el vaso vacío en el suelo. Se masajeó la cabeza con dolor. Entonces se acercó a la persiana y, con extrema lentitud, levantó poco a poco aquella barrera de oscuridad, permitiendo que la luz reinara en el entorno.

Y, cuando sus ojos dejaron de quejarse ante aquel repentino cambio de iluminación, abrió la ventana, asomándose al frío invernal. Dejó que la brisa despeinara su cabello descuidado y cerró los ojos.

Ante aquella calma no notó cómo la puerta se abría de golpe y cómo entró un hombre de mirada preocupada y rostro tenso. Gale se paró a unos metros de él.

-Peeta, tenemos que hablar –dijo con seriedad. Pero el rubio siguió con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer el más mínimo gesto que confirmara su atención –. Peeta –repitió, acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez, Gale? –Su voz sonó pastosa y ronca, fruto de un periodo largo de silencio.

-Madge y yo estamos preocupados, hace semanas que no sales de aquí y no vamos a seguir trayéndote la comida y cuidándote como si estuvieras enfermo. Ya eres mayorcito –A pesar de la crudeza de su voz la mirada de Gale irradiaba compasión.

Peeta se apartó de la ventana y lo miró.

-¿Queréis que me vaya, entonces?

-No seas ridículo –lo cortó –. Sólo te pedimos que des señales de vida, que bajes y salgas a que te dé el aire. Pero abrígate, hace un frío de mil demonios.

-De acuerdo, papi –respondió con burla.

Gale esbozó una sonrisa discreta antes de salir de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó los escalones. En el piso inferior el espacio se transformaba en un cálido salón, provisto de sendos sofás de piel y una chimenea de piedra en el centro, cuyo fuego repiqueteaba y danzaba con calma, iluminando la piel fina y pálida de una mujer. Ésta estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la rodilla ojeaba un libro. Algunos de los mechones de su cabello claro se posaban sobre su frente y, por más que ella intentaba alejarlos a soplidos, ellos volvían a incordiarle.

Él se acercó hasta ella, ocupando un lugar a su lado. Madge alzó la mirad ay sonrió con calidez.

-¿Y bien?

-Parece que Peeta ha resucitado o, al menos, está ventilando su cuarto –respondió con una sonrisa cálida, acariciando el cabello de su esposa con carió.

-Bueno, algo es algo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio Gale volvió a preguntar.

-¿Has recibido noticias de Katniss?

Madge suspiró, negando suavemente.

-Sigo sin poder localizarla. Ni a ella ni a Johanna. Es como si ambas hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-No te preocupes, acabaremos encontrándolas. Hay mucho que explicar.

* * *

Sus manos se movieron con lentitud, buscando entre los cajones.

-¿Dónde demonios habré puesto ese gorro? –murmuró para sí mismo, rascándose la coronilla con impaciencia. Cerró el último cajón con fuerza, pero algo se interpuso entre el cierre y éste volvió a abrirse.

Peeta vio la tela azulada, la cual sobresalía por el borde de la madera. Abrió de nuevo el cajón y tiró de ella, hasta sacarla de ahí. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era una bufanda, azul y con estampados blancos florales, la cual terminaba en flecos blancos a ambos lados. El olor que emanaba inundó sus fosas nasales y él se sentó en la cama.

Reconocería ese aroma en cualquier parte, así cómo esa bufanda. Era de ella, de aquella mujer que infló su corazón de una forma grandiosa, aquella que le prometió amor eterno y, aquella que le engañó de una forma cruel y perversa. Porque Katniss jugó con su corazón como si se tratara de un papel, el cual luego torció, rompió y tiró.

Apretó con fuerza aquel trozo de tela, permitiendo que los recuerdos de aquella tarde lo envolvieran de nuevo. Cuando encontró su apartamento vacío y desierto, sólo con una nota corta y rápida, que para él no tenía ningún sentido.

_El invierno se cierne sobre mí y no quiero arrastrarte a una vida cada día más corta. Te quiero_.

Jamás había entendido el motivo de su huída. Estaban tan bien y eran felices. Incluso él tenía pensado avanzar un paso más, convertirla en su esposa.

Soltó entonces la bufanda, como si ésta le quemase. La tela se deslizó por la manta hasta caer al suelo y, con ella, algo parecido a un papel. Peeta miró al suelo con curiosidad, viendo el pliegue de la parte trasera de la bufanda, de donde sobresalía un papel pequeño y arrugado.

Sostuvo aquella carta entre sus manos, sopesando la idea de abrirla o no. Al final su instinto fue más fuerte y desplegó el papel, hasta extenderlo. Aquella letra redonda y despreocupada, que tanto conocía, encogió su corazón. Sus ojos comenzaron a leer con rapidez.

_Peeta;_

_Sé que ahora mismo tendrás muchas preguntas, que por tu cabeza pasarán millones de pensamientos y, que en todos, pensarás que te he abandonado._

_Pero la realidad es mucho más negra y has de enfrentarte con algo peor que el simple abandono. Soy cobarde, Peeta, por mucho que tú digas lo contrario. El poco valor que una vez tuve desapareció cuando los resultados de mi último chequeo llegaron a mis manos._

_Me he enfrentado a monstruos, al hambre, a la pobreza, al mismísimo Capitolio y, sin embargo, no pude soportar lo que aquel informe decía._

_Estoy enferma, Peeta, y nadie sabe de qué ni cómo curarlo. Sólo saben que me quedan meses, tal vez menos y que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo. _

_Salvo, tal vez, mantenerte al margen. Mi cobardía me impide decírtelo. Temo que te vayas al saberlo o que, aún peor, te quedes sólo por eso. Temo que la compasión borre al amor y, el miedo, la pasión._

_No puedo, Peeta. No puedo atarte a un bloque de cemento cuando éste se está hundiendo. No puedo. _

_Es por eso que me voy, es por eso que te dejo. Porque sé que, para cuando leas esto, yo tal vez me haya ido y, así, no tendrás que cargar más conmigo._

_Mi corazón siempre va a pertenecerte, así como mis pensamientos y mi alma entera._

_Te quiero y eso nada lo cambia. Te quiero y eso me hace cobarde._

_Katniss_

* * *

-Es bonito –susurró Johanna, mientras cargaba con un brazo la bolsa de Katniss. Ésta andaba a su derecha, observando el entorno con curiosidad.

Ambas anduvieron hasta llegar a un pabellón cerrado. Allí las recibió una enfermera, la cual recogió sus pertenencias y le pidió a Johanna que volviera, aquel lugar estaba reservado sólo para los enfermos y no se permitían visitas fuera de fecha.

-Déjeme despedirme de ella –pidió Katniss. La enfermera acabó asintiendo, se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Johanna se cruzó de brazos y observó el lugar con calma, sin atreverse a mirarla. No podía aguantar el fuerte dolor que estaba asolando su pecho.

-¿Llevarás las cajas a…?

-Al centro de donaciones, sí Katniss, ya lo sé –la cortó con impaciencia.

-Bueno pues, supongo que sólo nos queda decir adiós…

Johanna la miró, topándose con esos ojos cansados y faltos de chispa. Ahogó una maldición y acortó la distancia entre ambas, hasta abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Katniss… –susurró, notando como aumentaba la fuerza del apretón en respuesta –. ¿Quién me va a preparar la comida ahora?

Katniss rió, aunque su risa quedó ahogada por las lágrimas. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, señorita Everdeen.

Johanna se apartó de golpe, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras se restregaba la manga de la camisa contra los ojos. Avanzó hacia la puerta contraria, dispuesta a alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡No te olvides de regar las plantas!

Ella sonrió, aunque no se dio la vuelta.

-Cuidaré de tus endemoniadas plantas, chica en llamas –respondió, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Un par de cortas explicaciones, eso era lo único que Madge y Gale habían recibido de él, antes de que se subiera a la vieja camioneta de Gale y se perdiera en la lejanía.

"Tengo que encontrarla"

Tres palabras que rebotaban en su mente, como si se tratase de un globo encerrado en una caja de cristal.

Además les había pedido la localización de los centros médicos más apartados y alejados de la civilización. Sobre una larga lista sobresalía el nombre de uno, situado entre bosque y mar. Sin más dilación cogió la camioneta, algo de dinero y su pasaporte.

Tenía que encontrarla, antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

Johanna intentaba mantener la calma. Sabía que no sería buena idea derrumbarse, que Katniss no lo hubiera querido así. Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y ya no recibía noticias de ella. Tampoco la permitían visitarla y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Katniss se estaba muriendo.

Agarró la taza de café con mayor violencia, notando el calor que ésta emanaba. Aún no podía creérselo, aún creía que Katniss volvería a cruzar esa puerta, regañándola por no haber regado sus estúpidas plantas.

Suspiró, alzando la taza hacia sus labios y, cuando el líquido negruzco acarició su boca, lo oyó.

Un sonido de tubo de escape que, a juzgar por la potencia y gravedad, no funcionaba como era debido. También escuchó los improperios y maldiciones del conductor, seguido de unas cuantas patadas enfurecidas.

-Espera… –murmuró –. Conozco esa voz…

Se levantó entonces de la silla, sin importarle que la taza de café se hubiera volcado sobre la mesa, desparramando su contenido. Salió al porche y contuvo el aliento.

Era él, aquel pelo claro y alborotado, esa espalda ancha y fuerte y aquella mirada sincera.

-¿Peeta? –preguntó. Al instante los ojos del susodicho se levantaron hacia ella. La furia se transformó en sombro, y el asombro en felicidad.

-¡Johanna! –exclamó, corriendo hacia ella. Antes de que la chica se diera cuenta los brazos de Peeta la aprisionaban, cortándole el aire.

-Emm sí, Peeta, yo también me alero de verte… Pero ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Ejem… Sí, lo siento… –se disculpó él, soltándola de inmediato.

En cuanto Johanna estuvo libre del agarre, lo escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

Peeta tornó su semblante a un matiz más serio y, rebuscando entre los pliegues de su chaqueta, sacó el papel arrugado y manoseado. Se lo tendió a Johanna y esperó a que lo leyera.

La chica ahogó un murmullo de sorpresa ante la letra de Katniss y alzó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Está…? –comenzó a balbucear, temeroso de la respuesta.

-Viva – concluyó Johanna, devolviéndole el papel –. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, no me dejan verla y no me dicen nada.

-Necesito hablar con ella… Necesito decirle que… –cayó, desviando la mirada con impotencia.

Ella lo miró con pena. Katniss nunca había vuelto a hablar de Peeta, ni de su relación ni de nada que tuviera alguna relación con él. Pero ahora estaba frente a ella, implorándola su ayuda. Y ella no podía negarse.

-Está bien, está bien –resolvió, avanzando hacia su vehículo –. Iremos a verla, sube al coche.

-Pero, ¿Y si no nos dejan pasar?

Johanna se giró, luciendo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hemos sobrevivido a profesionales sanguinarios, Peeta, dos veces además. ¿Acaso te dan miedo unas cuantas enfermeras?

* * *

El dolor era cada vez más potente y la morfina no conseguía aliviarlo. Sólo la adormilaba, privándola de cualquier distracción trivial que podría alejarla de las punzadas.

Se revolvió entre las mantas. Su vista se volvía más y más borrosa a medida que escuchaba los pitidos constantes de la máquina, más lentos a cada segundo.

Tragó, preparada para lo que se avecinaba, no tendría miedo, no permitiría que su fuerza flaqueara y…

-¡Ábreme la puñetera puerta o juro que te estrangularé con mis propias manos!

Abrió los ojos con esperanza, permitiéndose sonreír. La puerta se abrió de pronto y Katniss pudo ver un bulto deforme acercarse.

-¿…Johanna…? –susurró débilmente. La persona se acercó y acarició su frente.

-Hola, chica en llamas. Te traigo a alguien que quiere despedirse.

-¿…Alguien? ¿…Quién querría…?l – Pero no acabó la pregunta, pues reconoció al instante ese olor, dulce y fresco, esos ojos claros que, aunque estaban algo distorsionados por culpa de su mala visión, no perdían ese brillo inconfundible –… Petaa…

- Vigilaré la retaguardia –murmuró Johanna, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Peeta se acercó, hasta sentarse en la cama. Sentía cómo su corazón se encogía ante aquella visión, ya no era la chica que él había conocido, no tenía esa alegría en los ojos ni esa sonrisa suya, capaz de derretir el más duro de los corazones.

-Lo siento, Katniss –Fue lo único que sus labios consiguieron murmurar. Al instante su mano, pálida y huesuda, se acercó a su mejilla y, con esfuerzo, acarició la cálida piel de él.

-¿Por qué? Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Tendría que haber permanecido a tu lado! –gritó con dolor, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos –. Tendría que haber estado aquí, en vez de auto compadecerme, pensando que la culpable eras tú, ¡Odiándote, cuando tú te estabas muriendo!

-Chss –lo acalló con la mano –. No es tiempo para eso… Ambos tenemos culpa... Yo por no decírtelo y tú… Por conformarte con una mentira… Pero eso ya no importa, Petta, nada importa ya…

-No te vayas –pidió, agarrando su mano con fuerza –. No me dejes…

-No me iré… Mientras no me olvides…

-No lo haré, jamás. Lo recordaré todo, todo lo que pasamos, todos los buenos ratos y…También los malos… Todo.

-Recuerdos… Sí, yo lo recuerdo Peeta, lo recuerdo todo muy bien… –susurró, cerrando los ojos, poco a poco, mientras los pitidos se ralentizaban hasta que reinó el silencio.

ooOOoo

**Este es mi regalo para ti, espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Que pases un buen día.**

***Aru***


End file.
